Luck Be A Lady
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Trinity starts working on a difficult song to play at The Shamrock Festival at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Luna teaches Hermione, Ginny, and Eve how to do an Irish jig. Episode Twenty-One in the Friendship Is magic series and the first (early) Saint Patrick's Day episode!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Here's Johnny!

Ever since the Qudditch game Eve and Alyssa grew even closer. In fact they were practically sisters now which made Alyssa extremely happy since she was an only child. So was Ginny's nephew (and Harry's godson) Johnny. However he wouldn't be for long since his mother was going to have another baby. Harry and Ginny and everyone else was very happy to see him when he arrived at Hogwarts with his family.

For Saint Patrick's Day was coming up and they were here for the Shamrock Festival celebration at the castle. "Uncle Harry!" Johnny cried out excitedly as he flung his arms out and ran straight towards him. Harry grinned and squatted down to greet his godson with a warm and loving embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well hullo there Johnny," he began as he slowly rose to his feet again and hoisted him up inside his arms. "My what a big boy you're getting to be." He told him as the little boy grinned.

"I went poo-poo in the potty." He said proudly.

"Okay, way too much information there buddy." Ginny said while she shook her head and walked over to see him. "But it's good to see you anyway." She told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek. That's when Bill and Fleur walked over to them.

"It figures that we just get Johnny started with his potty training and pretty soon we'll be changing diapers again." Fleur said.

"Mummy's got a baby in her tummy." Johnny told Harry as he nodded at him.

"Yes I know, she told me. That means you're going to be a big brother. Do you want a little brother like Teddy or a little sister like Heather?" he asked him while adjusting his grip.

"Teddy." He replied.

"Oh I see so you want a little brother, well we'll just have to see. I'm sure you're going to be a great big brother and give the baby lots of love and attention." Harry told him as Fleur smiled at them.

"Well c'mon Johnny, it's time for your nap now." She told him while she stretched out her arms.

"No nap." Johnny said as he turned to look at her before she took him out of Harry's arms.

"Yes darling, you need to get your rest. And maybe after you wake up Mummy can give your hair a little trim, your bangs are getting long." She told him before she carried him away and Harry smiled as he watched them go.

"So how have you been Harry? I heard you got a new puppy." Bill said.

"Yeah she's up in the Gryffindor common room playing with the girls. You can go see her if you want to." Harry told him with a grin. "She loves the attention."

"Alright thanks maybe I will. What's her name again?" Bill questioned him.

"Zipporah, but I mostly call her Zip. She does well with kids so Johnny can play with her too when he wakes up from his nap." He replied.

"Alright thanks, I'll let Fleur know. I'm sure he would love that since you know how much he loves animals. Well, see you later Harry." Bill told him before he turned around and walked away.

 _…_ _.._

That evening Bill, Fleur, and Johnny sat down at Harry's table for supper. Fleur sat Johnny down next to Harry as she gave him his favorite red sippy cup to drink out of. "Alright Johnny, it's time to pray to Jesus now and to thank Him for our food." She told him as she sat down on the other side of him and Johnny placed his cup down on top of the table before he closed his little eyes and folded his tiny hands.

Harry smiled at him before he bowed his head and everyone else took ahold of each other's hands. "Heavenly Father we come before you this evening to thank you for this wonderful meal that we are about to receive and for all of us here to be able to enjoy it. In Jesus' name we pray amen." He prayed.

"Amen!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly as everyone else around the table laughed.

"Alright Johnny let Mummy get your bib on for you sweetheart." Fleur said as he picked up a piece of chicken and shoved it inside his mouth while she finished tying it and kissed the top of his head.

"Can he use a spoon yet?" Ginny wondered as Fleur nodded.

"Yes he can which is why this becomes even more important." She told her. "He hasn't quite mastered the fork yet, but he's got the spoon pretty much figured out." She explained. "Johnny, why don't you show Aunt Ginny how you can eat like a big boy now?" she suggested as Johnny grinned and picked up his spoon before he dipped it inside his bowl of mashed potatoes and shoved it inside his mouth.

"Wow, good job Johnny!" Ginny cried excitedly as Johnny grinned while his mother used his bib to wipe his mouth. He took another sip of his unicorn milk while a bit of mashed potatoes fell off his spoon and onto his lap. Suddenly Zip leapt up onto her hind legs and placed her front paws onto his lap while she wagged her tail and licked it off. Johnny squealed with laughter and giggles.

"Zipporah!" Harry cried as he clapped his hands together loudly and then took ahold of her collar and pulled her back onto the ground. "You leave him alone. You've got your own food." He told her.

"Yeah but dogfood isn't as appealing to her as people food is." Ginny told him with a grin.

"She still has to work on her table manners and she doesn't need to be bothering Johnny when he's trying to eat. Especially since he starts getting ready for bed after dinner." Harry told her.

"Do you want to read to him tonight Harry? I still have to give him a bath and brush his teeth, but I'm sure he would love it if you wanted to." Fleur said.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to. I could use all the practice I could get since I really want to be a father someday." He told her. "Plus I really love Johnny." He added.

"Who wouldn't? He's such a good baby." Ginny told him with a grin as Fleur smiled at her and shook her head.

"Yeah but he won't be a baby for too much longer, he's already coming up on his second birthday party. Just a few more months to go. Then we'll also reveal if he's going to have a little brother or sister. Of course I still really think that it's going to be a girl." She said.

"Me too." Ginny said with a nod before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh I don't know, I think that Johnny could possibly have a little brother." Bill said. "Of course as long as it's happy and healthy then I could really care less." He told them when suddenly he wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. "Uh oh Johnny, did you go poo-poo?" he questioned as Johnny took another drink and nodded. "I thought so. Well, I do believe that it is my turn for diaper duty so come on son. Let's get you all cleaned up." He told him.

Then he got to his feet and wiped off his mouth again before he picked him up and hoisted him inside his arms. Then he kissed his cheek and carried him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Babysitters

 _Thanks Scrappy! I'm glad you're back! Here's the next chapter!_

Johnny sat upon Harry's lap with his baby blanket clutched inside his hand and a green pacifier (dummy) inside his mouth that he continued to suck on while Harry read to him. "And so the little unicorn started to cry, she was afraid that she would never see her mummy again." He said.

"Why?" Johnny asked him as he glanced up at Harry.

"Because the muggles had captured her." He told him.

"What are muggles?" the little boy asked him.

"They're people who don't have any magical powers." Harry explained.

"Why?" Johnny asked him while he yawned and started rubbing his eye.

"Because that's just the way that God made them." Harry told him before he planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Now I need to finish reading this so you can get to bed, it's getting late." He told him before he kissed him again and continued reading the story.

 _….._

"Is Johnny in bed then?" Ginny questioned as Harry entered the room.

"Yeah, I just put him in his crib." He told her.

"He really is getting big. It won't be too much longer before he'll be able to sleep in a bed." She said as Harry grinned at her.

"I know." He told her as he removed his cross necklace and set it down on the nightstand.

"So anyway guess what? Hermione said that our band is going to play at the Shamrock Festival. And not only that but Ron wants to learn how to play Free Bird." She told him.

"Free bird? Wow, that's a really tough song. But I'm sure we can learn it if we put our minds to it, we just need to practice." Harry said but Ginny just simply grinned at him.

"Or we can ask your father for some of his luck potion." She suggested.

"Luck potion? Don't you remember what happened on Valentine's Day when Jessie accidentally drank the love potion? It backfired and she started falling in love with me." He said.

"Yeah but this is different, how on earth could a luck potion possibly backfire?" Ginny questioned him.

"I don't know, but luck shouldn't substitute for hard work." He told her when suddenly Jessie entered the room carrying Zip inside her arms.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to let you know that I let Zip out to do her business." She said before she handed her over to Harry.

"Thanks Jessie." Harry said as the puppy started wriggling around inside his arms and he finally sat her back down on top of the bed.

"By the way, I just ran into Luna. It turns out that she's doing an Irish step dance for the festival." She told him.

"She is!? Wow, I've always wanted to learn how to do that. Maybe she can teach me." Ginny said as Jessie shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask her." She said. "Well goodnight, see you guys in the morning." She told them.

"See you Jessie." Harry told her before he watched her turn around and leave the room.

 _….._

The next morning after breakfast Harry and Ginny took Johnny down to see Hagrid and Chance. Ginny carried her nephew towards his hut as Hagrid looked up at them and grinned before giving them a wave. Chance perked up his ears and wagged his tail before he started to bark. "Chance no!" Hagrid exclaimed with a loud clap of his hands before Ginny finally sat Johnny down in the grass.

Chance continued wagging his tail before he started licking the little boy's face which made him break into squeals of laughter and giggles. "Chance, no kisses." Hagrid told him before he grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him back. "So Johnny, how are you doing buddy? Are you doing good?" he asked him as Johnny grinned up at him and nodded. "That's good, I hear that you're going to be a big brother. Are you excited?" he asked him.

Johnny shrugged before he plopped down in the grass and started playing with his dinosaur toy. "Short attention span." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said as Harry and Ginny sat down on top of the step on either side of him. "They're starting to set up for the Shamrock Festival I see. Chance has been barking at the leprechauns all morning."

"Good, I can't stand leprechauns. You can't trust them and they're loud and obnoxious." Ginny said.

"Oh they're not all like that. Every leprechaun is different just like every dog and dragon. And I don't think Chance wants to hurt them, I think he just wants to play since he wants to try and turn everything into a game." Hagrid told her when suddenly Johnny looked up at her.

"I went poo-poo." He told her as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Again? Johnny, I just changed you after breakfast." She told him before she heaved a heavy and reluctant sigh as Hagrid grinned at her.

"You can change him inside." He told her.

"Thanks." She said while she got to her feet before she bent down and lifted Johnny up by his ribs. "The sooner your mummy and daddy get you potty trained the better." She told him before she carried him inside.

"So Harry, is it true that your band's going to play at the festival?" Hagrid asked him as Harry nodded. "Good, I can't wait to hear you play." He told him with a grin.

"That's right, you've never heard us play before." Harry realized before he heard Johnny start to cry.

"Harry, can you come here for a second?" Ginny questioned as Harry quickly stood up.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He told her as he went inside the hut while Johnny continued to cry. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Johnny's got a diaper rash and I can't find any cream in the diaper bag." She told him as he shrugged at her.

"So, you're a witch aren't you? You made the diaper bag appear." He told her.

"Yeah but that's only because I knew where it was. I just can't make something appear out of thin air like you can. So do you think you can help me?" she asked him.

"Sure." Harry told her before he snapped his fingers and a tube of cream appeared inside his hand. "Here you go." He said before he handed it to her.

"Thanks Harry." She said before she untwisted the lid and squeezed a little bit of it on her finger before she rubbed it onto his rash while Johnny continued to cry. "Shh Johnny, Auntie Ginny's taking care of it." She told him when suddenly he squirted a little bit of urine onto her chest and started to laugh. "Hey!" she exclaimed as he laughed even harder while Harry lowered his head and hid a grin.

"I swear, if we ever do have kids they better be all girls." Ginny muttered before she grabbed a Kleenex and started cleaning herself off.

"Sorry, I can't guarantee that." Harry told her while he continued to look away from her and avoid eye contact with her as Johnny's grin grew even wider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Dance Lessons

"Hey there squirt." Harry began with a grin as he sat down at the table a crossed from Johnny before Ginny sat down next to him. Johnny grinned back at him as his mother kissed the top of his head and gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich diagonally sliced.

"Here you go baby." She told him before she set his sipper cup down next to him and turned around to walk away.

"I heard that you were having some problems today." Ron began as he turned and grinned at his sister while Johnny took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hardy, har, har." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"So anyway, do you want to practice after lunch?" Ron asked her.

"Practice what?" she questioned him back as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Paper folding." He began. "Our music for crying out loud! What did you think I was talking about!?" he exclaimed as Johnny grinned and laughed at him. "Well I'm glad that you find this amusing." He told his nephew before turning back to look at her. "I mean honestly Ginger you know I love you but you can be really dumb sometimes." He told her.

"Please, not in front of Johnny." Harry told him.

"Why not? There are times when I think that he's even smarter than she is." He said as Johnny put his sandwich back down on his plate.

"I'm a doggie, arf, arf!" he told them as Ron heaved a heavy sigh and rested his head inside his hand. Johnny was still barking when all of a sudden Luna walked over to them.

"Hi Johnny." She said as he finally stopped barking and turned to look at her.

"Hi." He said before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Your nephew's really cute." Luna began with a warm smile. "I really love children and I can't wait to have one of my own."

"I can. Johnny made me into a human bulls-eye earlier and he hit the target right in the center." Ginny said.

"Get over it, you changed your clothes didn't you?" Ron questioned her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the middle of something. It's just that I just ran into Jessie and she told me that you were interested in learning how to step dance." Luna said. "Hermione and Eve already asked me to teach them, so I wouldn't mind getting an extra student."

"Alright cool. I just have to wait until Johnny's finished his lunch. Bill and Fleur went into Hogsmeade and I'm in charge of putting him down for his nap." Ginny told her.

"No nap." Johnny told her as he finished the first half of his sandwich and took another drink before he started licking his fingers.

"Oh Johnny you're a mess." Ginny told him when suddenly Ron wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air before waving his hand in front of it.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think that just the outside of him is messy." He said as Ginny grew a nervous expression onto her face.

"Don't worry, I'll clean him up." Harry assured her before he got to his feet.

"Thanks Harry." She told him.

"No problem, c'mon Johnny." He said as Johnny raised his arms and gestured for Harry to pick him up. Harry hoisted the little boy up inside his arms before he carried him away.

 _….._

As soon as Johnny was asleep, Ginny met Luna, Hermione, and Eve down in the dungeon. Snape had decided that he would observe them since he treated one of them like his daughter and one of them actually was his daughter. "Hullo Ginny, why don't you go stand next to Hermione so you're all in a single file line." She suggested.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and turned around so all three girls were facing her. "Alright so before we begin we have to do some stretches. Eve, I do believe that you went to gymnastics when you were a kid so you should be familiar with some of these." Luna began before she sat on the ground and bent her leg while she reached towards her other one that was flat on the ground.

"Wait a minute Luna, how long is this going to take?" Ginny asked her.

"Irish step dancing takes a lot of time, dedication, and practice. I've been doing it ever since I was Heather's age." She said.

"No I mean today. Harry Ron and I have to rehearse our song." Ginny told her.

"Oh, class shouldn't be much longer than an hour." Luna assured her with a shake of her head as the other three girls sat down and started working on the same stretches that Luna showed them. Then they got back onto their feet and waited for their next instruction as soon as they finished stretching. Luna stuck both of her arms behind her back and interlaced her fingers before she took her left foot and placed it down right in front of her explaining her actions while she did so.

The other girls did alright with the first step until Luna took her right foot and stepped it behind her while she placed her left foot in front of her. "This is going to take a while." Snape muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes before he turned around and walked away while the girls continued stumbling over their feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Luck Potion

Lottie Weasley sat down on the floor in front of Zip. She wore a beautiful dark green dress with her hair tied up into a matching ribbon. Zip started wagging her tail and placed her front paws up on the hem of Lottie's dress. The little girl started petting her back and stroking her fur before the puppy started licking her cheek.

"Silly doggie." She said with a giggle when suddenly Ginny sat down beside her.

"Hey Lottie, I haven't seen you since you got here." She began as the little girl glanced up at her. "I forgot to ask you how old are you now?" she asked her as she suddenly held up four fingers. "Wow, only four years old?" she questioned her as the little girl nodded. "I think you're pulling my leg, you're way too big to be four. "Ginny told her.

"So where are your mummy and daddy at?" she wondered.

"My daddy's in the bathroom and I'm not sure where my mummy is. I haven't seen her since my birthday." Lottie told her.

"What?" Ginny questioned her nervously with uncertainty before she turned to glance up at Harry who was now entering the room.

"My mummy's gone, she left me and I don't know why." Lottie explained.

"Uh Lottie? Why don't you just sit tight here for a moment and talk to Uncle Harry while I go help Neville set up our band." Ginny suggested as her niece watched her get to her feet.

"You'll be back won't you?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yes of course I will sweetheart." Ginny assured her before she started walking away when suddenly Ron and Mrs. Weasley pulled her aside. "What's going on? Why is she talking like that?" she whispered as Mrs. Weasley heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"The truth is that Lottie hasn't seen her mother around because she abandoned her." She told her daughter.

"What?" Ginny whispered back anxiously. "How could somebody abandon their own daughter?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but there are a lot of sick and selfish people in the world." Ron began. "At least she's still got her father though and the rest of us. Charlie loves her to death and treats her like the princess that she deserves to be treated like." Ron told her when suddenly as if on que Charlie entered the room and walked over towards his daughter before scooping her up inside his arms and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Lottie, do you want to sit on my lap and listen to the band with me?" he asked her as she nodded her head at him. "Alright, and then pretty soon Cousin Johnny will be up from his nap and you can play with him." He told her but she just simply made a disgusted face.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed as Charlie chuckled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"He's a boy!" she spat.

"I know, so?" he questioned her.

"So, boys are gross." She told him.

"But I'm a boy." He pointed out.

"No you're not you're a man. Besides that's different you're my daddy." She told him as he chuckled again and kissed her cheek before he sat down on top of the couch and sat her down on top of his lap. That's when suddenly Snape carried Johnny into the room.

"Here, I think this little guy belongs to you." He said while he handed him over to Fleur. "He was a bit wet so I changed his diaper for you." He explained.

"Thanks Severus, I really appreciate it." Fleur told him while she adjusted her grip on her son and held him up by her hip. "Well you didn't sleep for very long, are you ready for your snack though?" she asked him as he nodded and started sucking on his knuckles. Fleur laughed and kissed the top of his head before she carried him away. Snape turned his head and watched her go when suddenly Ginny walked over to him.

"Hey Severus, I need a moment of your time." She told him with a bright and shining grin.

" _Don't_ call me Severus." He told her.

"Why not? That is your name isn't it?" she questioned him as he rolled his eyes at her.

"What is it Ms. Weasley?" he asked her.

"Well, you know that Trinity is playing in the Shamrock Festival right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked her back.

"Well, it's a really tough guitar solo that Ron has to learn and we were wondering if you could give us some of your liquid luck potion." She said.

"And why would I do that?" he asked her.

"Because I'm dating your son and I'm the little sister of someone that you treat like a son." She said.

"What do you need it for? I think all you really need to do is practice." He told her as she breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"It's not just for Trinity, look after you left our dance lessons one of the other Slytherin girls came by and started making fun of us. And don't forget one of them was your daughter." She told him as he took a deep breath and removed a tiny vile of green substance from his coat.

"Fine, take it. As much as I think that you're making a huge mistake and that Eve is perfectly capable take care of herself, I guess there are just some things that you'll have to learn on your own." He told her as Ginny grinned while her face lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Severus, or whoever you are." She told him.

"Just take it and go before I change my mind." He told her before she turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Saint Patrick's Day

 _By the way thanks again Scrappy!_

A few days later it was Saint Patrick's Day. Ginny was feeling since she had drank Snape's Liquid Luck potion even though nobody else had known she had. She grinned proudly as she sat down beside Harry at the breakfast table. "What's up with you?" Harry asked her before he turned his head and looked at her, but before she had a chance to whisper her secret to him inside his ear Ron entered the room.

He tossed Johnny up in the air and blew on his stomach. "Coming in for a landing." Ron said as the little boy squealed with laughter and giggles. Then he sat down on Ginny's other side and sat his nephew down on top of his lap. He slowly turned to look at her as she gave him a knowing grin. "What? Aren't I allowed to rough house with my own nephew?" he questioned her.

"I thought you didn't like kids." Ginny said.

"Whatever gave you that impression? I'm helping Harry raise his younger brothers and sisters aren't I? Just because I don't lose my mind every time I see him doesn't mean that I don't love him." He told her before he started cutting up his waffles and Johnny pointed to his fork. "What? You want a piece?" he asked him as he offered the end of his fork to him in which he eagerly accepted. Ron planted a soft kiss on the top of his head and ruffled his hair before they continued eating their breakfast.

 _…_

Later on that morning Harry took Zip outside to do her business while his younger brother and sister went to their morning classes. Luna met them outside with Katie. Both of the dogs were wearing bright green Saint Paddy's Day sweaters. "Hey Harry happy Saint Patrick's Day." She told him.

"Thanks Luna you too." He told her.

"I like the shamrock painted on your cheek, it goes with your shirt." She told him with a grin.

"Thanks. Hermione did it for me." He said.

"Well good luck today with your music. I can't wait to hear you." She told him.

"Thanks and same to you and the other girls on your dancing. You all look really pretty this morning by the way." He said before she thanked him and they both said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

Harry met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when it was time for lunch later that afternoon while Tobey and Eve sat down at the table beside them. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Ron began before he pushed his plate away from him. "but I'm not hungry." He said as Ginny and Hermione simply just stared at him their eyes widening with astonishment as they felt their jaws nearly drop to the ground.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are but I just don't feel like eating. My stomach hurts." He said as he heaved a heavy sigh and rested his head down on top of the palm of his hand and glanced down at the table.

"Oh c'mon Ron, this doesn't have to do with your guitar solo today does it? You worked on it really hard this week and you shouldn't even need to worry about it." Hermione told him as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Yep, she's right. I have a feeling that today is going to be one of the best days of our lives." Ginny said with a grin as she slowly removed the empty vile of liquid luck from her jacket pocket. Harry grinned back at her while he continued eating his lunch.

"Wow, Snape actually gave you a vile of liquid luck!" Ron exclaimed his eyes now wider than Hermione's and Ginny's were a few seconds ago when he had told him that he wasn't hungry. "I can't believe that he did that." He told her.

"I can. My father works in mysterious way." Harry said.

"I thought that was God." Ron said.

"That too." Harry told him before he started eating his lunch with everyone else.

"Well, I guess that means that I don't have anything to worry about now. We have all the luck we need." He said as Harry nodded and continued to grin at him.

"Yep, we sure do." He told him.

 _…._

"That was one of the best Shamrock Festivals that I've been to in years." Ron began later that evening as he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny made their way back up to the castle. "We killed that Free Bird performance and got almost everyone around here dancing, and you girls did great with your Irish jig. Not to mention we've bought enough food and earned enough prizes to last us a lifetime. I really have to admit it to you sis, I don't know how you managed to talk Snape into lending you that potion but that was a nice one." He told her as Harry turned his head to look at him and grinned.

"That's because that wasn't liquid luck, that was Kool-Aid." He said.

"What!?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all exclaimed together.

"Oh c'mon, do you really think my dad would trust with such a powerful and toxic potion if not used correctly?" Harry questioned them. "Besides, he knew that we had it in us all along." He told them as they all exchanged grins. All of their hard work really had paid off.

 **Next Time; Harry Snape and his family and friends go on a Hawaiian vacation where they meet a few American witches and a little baby orphaned dolphin.**


End file.
